1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved child crib and wherein at least one of the opposed side gates of the crib is slidingly guided from a position of use where it spans a head and foot frame above the mattress to a storage position where it is located under the mattress.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is known to provide cribs wherein one of the gates of the crib may be lowered in its vertical plane to provide better access to the mattress for changing sheets or for access to the child occupying the mattress. However, these side gates can only be lowered a minimal amount as the bottom end of the gate will engage the floor area. Accordingly, the lowering of the gate is restricted to a minimal distance. A disadvantage of side gates is that the person wishing access to the mattress of the crib must bend over the gate and reach down to the mattress area. When a person reaches down over the gate it places a strain on the person's back which could be harmful. Also, these gates do not provide easy access to the child, as the child must be grasped and lifted with the arms extended. Injury could also be caused to the child if he is improperly lifted due to this improper posture. Another disadvantage of these gates is that it makes it difficult for a person to change the bed sheets or to remove the mattress from the crib. Still further, the gates which are normally slidable vertically downwards are connected by a latch mechanism guided on a rod and provide loose connection to the crib. Thus, when a young child is standing on the mattress and holding the gate, he can rattle the gate to make noise. Also, the child may accidently disconnect the latch causing injury to his fingers and possibly falling off the crib over the gate.